


Put Your Arm to Good Use.

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete Smut, Crack Pairing, M/M, Oneshot, this is complete crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete smut. Don't judge me okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Arm to Good Use.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soo... my friend and I had an idea that we would give each other a pairing and we would write smut about it. This is my portion. She told me to write hate sex, so here it is. I'm sorry for this sin.

To say Edward was mad could be considered an understatement. He was absolutely furious. He was actually quite content with dating Eren, a hot headed German boy with a tendency to pick fights for no real reason other than to prove his dominance which he didn't actually possess. But now he was re considering it. There was no way he could be with somebody who just effortlessly grew their fucking arms back. No way in actual hell. 

"How the hell?!" Edward screeched, confronting the boy at the door. He was only a year younger than Edward, but even so, he figured he had dominance in the situation. And he was pissed, with every reason to be. 

"I didn't know that that would happen!" Eren defended himself, raising his arms in surrender, which only made Edward more pissed off, seeing Eren's arm that was supposed to be missing, but had instead regrown and joined the rest of the his limbs. 

"What kind of alchemy did you use? Why didn't you tell me?!" Edward couldn't help as his metal arm reached out to smash the wall behind Eren's head, his arm inches away from his face. 

"I-I didn't use alchemy. I promise I don't know what's going on either!" Eren pleaded. Edward actually loved this, despite how furious he was. He loved that Eren defended himself in a verbal way rather than a physical way that he did with most. Edward was perhaps the only person that he wouldn't offhandedly punch if he screamed and yelled at him as he was doing now. 

"Well-" Edward began, a smirk taking place on his face. "You might as well use that arm of yours to good use." 

Eren looked confused for a moment, before he nodded and immediately went to crouch on his knees in front of Edward, immediately going to unzip the zipper of his pants. He smacked his hand away. "No." He growled. He was feeling especially aroused at this moment, but he had no idea why. Usually when they had hate and or make up sex, Eren was the one dominating him and bossing him around. But Eren must have sensed that Edward needed some aspect of control, and was now giving him just that. "With your teeth." 

Eren complied, taking the zipper between his teeth and dragging it down slowly. Edward let out a puff of air, his arousal feeling the warm air from Eren's mouth as be breathed against him. Once he'd unzipped the zipper, he lifted his hand to pull out Edward's half-hard erection. 

"Suck." Edward ordered. Eren once again complied, taking his erection between his lips and sucking on the tip, causing a small mix between a moan and a whine to escape from Edward's parted lips. 

Eren began to bring him in deeper, going slowly until he almost hit the back of his throat, and began stroking what he couldn't' fit into his mouth, feeling Edward become hard inside of his mouth. He was getting hard himself, his uniform becoming increasingly tight as he continued. He took him out of his mouth and licked a long strip up the base to the head of his member, causing Edward to shiver against him. 

Once Eren brought him into his mouth once again, he wasn't expecting the hand that grabbed the back of his head and pushed him forward, causing him to choke and sputter slightly, but he kept going, bobbing his head up and down as his head was pushed and pulled by his hair. Eventually, Edward just gave up and pulled out of Eren's mouth, holding Eren's face in place and thrusting into his mouth, his erection sliding in and out with ease.

"Shit." He muttered, sweat gathering on his forehead as he gazed at Eren's face. His eyes were closed tightly, taking him in like he was nothing. He closed his mouth slightly every now and again to suck on him before he pulled out again, causing a range of low groans to spill from Edward's lips. 

After awhile, Edward pulled out for good and let go of Eren's head, walking behind Eren rather than ordering him to just turn around, and immediately began to rip his jeans from his hips. He pulled his undergarments down to his knees and left Eren's throbbing member to hold his own as he bended down towards his behind to gather a slob of saliva and drip it over his asshole. 

Eren hissed from the sudden cold contact, eager for the contact at his entrance to be Edward's dick rather than his saliva. But he knew he should be patient, and he was lucky that Edward was even stretching him at all. 

A finger entered him before he realized what was happening, and he whined for more, which Edward provided. Two fingers pumped into him and he rocked his hips back against them, anxiously waiting for what more there was to come. A third finger was entered, and Edward was impatient as well, so only a moment after, he removed his fingers and put them in front of Eren's face. "Suck." He ordered as Eren took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around them to get them as slippery as possible. Edward removed them when he thought they were wet enough, and began stroking his member lazily, spreading the slick saliva over himself as he did so. 

Finally, when he thought he was as lubricated as he could get at the moment, he roughly grabbed Eren's hips, hard enough to cause bruising, and pushed in slowly. Eren hissed, but didn't protest. He wanted time to adjust, but knew that if he complained it would only be worse. 

Eventually, Edward was all the way in, rocking his hips against Eren slowly until Eren gave him a small nod. He pulled out only to push back in, causing Eren to gasp loudly. 

"When was the last time you stretched? You're so tight. You're usually such a cockslut." Edward teased, pushing in and out as he spoke. He knew dirty talk was the way to Eren's orgasm, and admittedly liked saying such things to him as well, since it did rile him up as well. 

"Mhmm, harder." Eren moaned, his mouth hanging open slightly. Edward complied, slamming into him faster and harder than before, the violent sounds of skin hitting skin echoing in the room around them. 

"Tell me how good my dick feels inside you, you slut." Edward continued, providing a hard slap to Eren's ass as he did so, causing a low moan from Eren's throat. 

"It feels so good." Eren replied, a small moan interrupting his words. "Want you to come inside me." 

Edward shook his head, slapping his ass again and pounding harder. "Not gonna happen." 

Eren whined, feeling Edward angle himself to hit his prostate before he all but screamed at the feeling. He was hitting it so well, so hard. He loved every second of it. It felt so good. He didn't know why he didn't bottom more often, but being fucked so roughly didn't leave him for much of a train of thought either. 

Edward felt his release fast approaching. He reached forward to wrap his hands around Eren's errection, wanting him to cum before him. He stroked fast in time with his thrusts, grunting into Eren's ear and leaving a purple bite mark on the bite of his neck. 

Eren moaned louder, the over stimulation causing him to scream as his orgasm hit, cumming over his stomach and the wooden floor. 

Edward pulled out, grasping his member in his hands and stroking himself, positioning himself in front of Eren's face as his own release hit, cum dripping onto Eren's face and into his open mouth. 

Edward leaned down to kiss Eren messily before he could swallow anything, his seed mixing between them as they kissed for a few more seconds. Edward pulled away, licking his lips and pulling up his zipper after securing his dick back inside his boxers. 

"I'm still mad at you." He said to a breathless Eren. 

Eren only nodding, thinking to himself that he didn't mind if Edward was always this mad at him.


End file.
